Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly to optical or copper transceiver identifiers that are affixed to computing devices.
Description of the Prior Art
Communication technologies involving so-called “optical transceivers” or “copper transceivers” are employed in a wide variety of communication environments. Examples of such communication environments include, but are not limited to, telecommunications, networking, data communications, industrial communication links, medical communications links, etc. In networking environments, fiber optics have traditionally been employed in the network core as long-haul backbones. More recently, fiber optic technologies have been implemented at the network edge, e.g., metropolitan area network (“MAN”) and local area network (“LAN”) environments. Examples of other environments in which such communication technologies are being deployed include network operation centers, corporate network backbone, central offices, and edge/core aggregation points.
In a communication environment such as a large datacenter or testing environment, a large number of different types of transceivers can be found. These transceivers can vary by vendor, speed, wavelength, and operating range.
In the current art, the identification of these varying characteristics can only be performed by physically checking an associated label located on the respective transceiver. However, labels currently contain varying amounts of information, from a simple label having a part and serial number, to a more detailed label with supported speeds and wavelength. Any information not included on the respective label must be looked up in a reference publication. For a large number of unknown transceivers, the process of identifying varying characteristics in this manner can be time and resource consuming.